Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a pouch type rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Art
With advancement of technologies for mobile devices, the demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source has been increasing. A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
Energy density is a critical issue when manufacturing rechargeable batteries. Particularly, rechargeable batteries used in small electronics are inserted in an electronic device and are used as a power supply.
A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that consists of a positive electrode plate, a separator, and a negative electrode plate and a case which accommodates the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly is sorted into a spirally-wound type and a stacked type. A plurality of thin films are stacked in both the spirally-wound type of and the stacked type electrode assemblies.
The spirally-wound type of the electrode assembly, which is wound based on a spirally-wound axis thereof after a thin plate is stacked, should maintain a predetermined certain form even after being spirally-wound.
However, when an external impact is applied to the rechargeable battery, a shape of the electrode assembly may be deformed, and when the electrode assembly does not maintain its own initial shape, performance of the rechargeable battery may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.